Armada: Gods and Monsters
by CampionSayn
Summary: Gods and spirits converge in various drabbles for entertainment, love, comfort and more. Slash, drabbles, AU.


**Title:** Armada: Gods and Monsters.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I owned anything, would I really be here?  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Fantasy, furry, mecha/human, mythological references, slash, het, etc. Scared yet?  
><strong>Rating: R<strong> for later drabbles.  
><strong>Summary:<strong>Gods of the many titles given have come together for entertainment, love and other such follies. Slash, drabbles, AU.

**Basically, I got this idea while browsing DA in search of inspiration and struck gold (and I mean Eldorado gold) when I stumbled upon TFA Godformers. Basically, the Transformers are like Aztec gods or something. I'm a little fuzzy on the details, but apparently there a lot of drabbles over there based off of this. I've decided to import it over to FF dot net, but I decided to convert the drabbles from TFA to Armada. Some of the drabbles are connected (such is my personal M.O.) but you can make up your own mind on whether they are or not.**

Oh, tiny little word… The humans, Rad, Alexis and Carlos are all animal familiars and Billy and Fred (if I ever use them) are simple human worshippers. I don't know why I'm writing them like that, but it seems fitting that the Transformers should have little fleshy mammal familiars and not just kids.

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Lying On the Floor**  
>Pairing: <strong>Hinted Swindle/Sureshock.  
><strong>Rating: G<strong>  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Starscream wonders what crawled up inside Swindle and died.

Finding little Swindle, God of Speed, miserable and standing still for longer than five minutes was not only a tad disturbing to those who knew him, it scared his master, God of the Winds. Four whole weeks, the little red god had been moping about the palace of the Earth and still he hadn't told any of his friends what was wrong, he just stayed near the windows, sulking pathetically.

Heavy footfalls sounded behind the red mech, but he didn't need to turn around. It was Starscream, fine silk scarves and feathers flittering around him as he stood near his personal assistant with what could pass as worry on his features. His beautiful red and white wings were folding back as a sign that he came to talk and not to fight.

"Alright, I'm tired of all this," The Wind god grumbled, bending over and picking up his friend, "What is your fragging problem? All of the lesser gods, including Leader-1, are annoying me with questions on whether or not you're still functioning. So, spill it, what's wrong?"

Swindle just continued to sulk like a wounded puppy in between Starscream's fingers. The much larger god snorted and shook the Speed god a little.

The red mech cycled his vents, but finally looked up at his upper management, his little optics seeming to spill fluids, "…Love."

"…Eh? You're in love?"

"Out of," Swindle corrected, head drooping back down miserably.

"Out of love?"

"Out of favor of the one I'm in love with!"

Starscream couldn't help the twitch that formed in his right optic at the sudden burst of tears from Swindle. The large god bent down and sat upon the stairs his friend had been sitting upon for the last five days without moving. What was he supposed to say about Swindle's situation? He hadn't even thought his assistant was interested in anything other than running around all day.

"So, who's the lucky god? Or have you sunk so low as to fall for a spirit or mortal?"

Swindle sniffled, "The… The God of Protection."

…Okay, now Starscream felt as though he should probably send Swindle to the Health God for a check-up. None of the smaller gods even _liked_Sureshock very much. In fact, the wind god could only recall two other gods ever being in his presence without having anything to gain. What had gotten Swindle to fancy the little pumpkin colored mech?

"Might I ask just why?"

Swindle sighed and scurried up his friend's shoulder, little servos clutching the many red scarves to make sure he didn't fall off. How could he possibly explain this infatuation he had with Sureshock?

"Well," Swindle began, "He's really not as bad as everyone says. He's kind and brave and loyal, with no real enemies. He's also really handsome and has never back-stabbed anyone."

Starscream gave a little smile at his friend, "In other words, he's the exact opposite of you and me."

**Title: **Lucky, Not so Lucky  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Swindle/Sureshock.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Summary:<strong>Swindle tries to make his move…

Nimble and swift as his title dictated that he should be, Swindle made his way through the forests like a ghost. His intent for the day had been solidified and today he was going to at least try and start courting Sureshock. Yes, today was the day!

Taking a sharp turn at the fork in the roads only the gods could see, the red speedster slowed his pace as the orange god's temple came into sight. In comparison to most other gods' homes, this temple was small, barely three stories tall and within only had enough things to make one comfortable and at ease. There wasn't gold anywhere in or around it, just some very old camphor trees and the occasional jade stones placed there because Sureshock didn't know where to put the offerings the humans gave him.

The whole place had peaceful shadows flowing through it to keep the other gods cool when they visited and Swindle couldn't help but feel the place radiated good.

Taking in a deep breath, Swindle stepped into the shadows and made his way up the stairs to the revolving doors (go figure Sureshock didn't lock his doors, or even have locks) and was immediately confronted by Sureshock's familiar. The Spirit of Shadows, a black wolf that served as a ride like a horse for the God of Protection, Alexis.

Resisting the inherent urge to run back down the stairs and hope he didn't trip when the familiar decided to chase him down, Swindle thumbed his feathered necklaces and silk loincloth he kept so if he made a lousy stop he wouldn't end up accidentally flashing anyone. The she-wolf glared at him, asking without words what in the Pit he was doing there. Ever the good watchdog.

"I-is Sureshock here?" Swindle stuttered, standing his ground under the gaze of burning teal eyes that were as big as the balls he and the other lesser gods played with when they weren't serving upper management, "I-I-I r-really need to talk to h-him."

Alexis kept looking at him for a moment, but with a little growl that may have been an exasperated groan, the wolf walked behind the god and started pushing him forward. He almost tripped, but got the idea and started walking, Alexis leading him into the room Sureshock was usually in during that time of the day, drinking a light energon tea and tending to some of the plants he fancied. Probably given to him as payment for something a human requested.

Once they entered the room, Swindle found he was right in his assumptions. The orange god was trimming a little bonsai tree in a red pot and there was a half finished cup of energon at his elbow. Alexis made a small yip and Sureshock looked up from his work, a slightly surprised look crossing through his optics.

"Swindle? What are you doing here?"

Swindle felt unable to answer, looking at Alexis to see if maybe she'd help him out, but no, the black wolf was already sitting in the darkest corner of the room, waiting for her master to either send her off, or to signal her to rip into the red speed god.

"I, uh, was here to see you," The red mech said hesitantly.

Putting down the small sheers he'd been using, Sureshock motioned for Alexis to leave. He had a feeling this little meeting was going to get awkward rather quickly. Sureshock didn't want Swindle getting too embarrassed.

With a blink of teal eyes and a darkening of the shadows, Alexis was gone and the gods were left to their own devices.

Turning back to Swindle, Sureshock motioned for the speed god to sit at the table and started pouring another cup for himself, and a cup for his guest, "You're here to see me about what?"

Sitting and accepting the enegon, Swindle started to build up even more twitches, shaking the cup a little as he answered, "I-I-I w-was w-w-wondering if… y-you would accept my request t-to court you?"

The orange god of protection seemed to pause entirely at the request. His whole frame went rigid and he just sort of stared at Swindle. Not the worst thing he could have done, since he could have thrown the energon in Swindle's face and tossed him out one of the many windows to his painful union with the stone walkway and his familiar. Of course, Swindle might have preferred the injuries to Sureshock simply staring at him with half-moon optics and a sudden, creepy tilt of the head.

"Well," Sureshock began, "I will of course accept your request. However, there is no guarantee that I'll decide to acknowledge it. I'm afraid you'll just be wasting your time."

A small glimmer of courage revealed itself in a ray of hope for Swindle and the red mech stood up and said with conviction, "I'm not wasting my time! By the end of this year I hope to go out with you at least once."

"Yeah," Sureshock snorted, "Let's see that happen."

**Title:** Deal, Deal, Deal…Deny  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> hinted Swindle/Sureshock, High Wire/Rad, Grindor/Carlos  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Summary:<strong>Swindle strikes a deal and the lesser gods gossip about his pathetic state of being.

A month after trying everything short of slaying Megatron and presenting his head as a trophy, Swindle begged Sureshock for a compromise. Amused and feeling kind for once, the lighter colored god agreed and struck a deal with the speed god. It sounded simple at first, almost as easy as a walk through the park. But, then he realized… it really wasn't going to be so simple.

"You've got to give the mech points for keeping at it," High Wire mused, sitting under a one of the trees of the jungle, body comfortably leaning into his red elk's stomach as he, Rad, Carlos and Grindor watched Swindle leap, bolt and crash through the woods, chasing Alexis. The two gods' familiars looked at each other in a secret amusement as their masters/lovers chatted about these events.

Grindor leaned back into his large black and brown panther, sighing as Swindle gave a little yelp and crashed right through a tree, the large shadow spirit giving him a moment to recuperate before sprinting away to the next dark spot and disappearing somewhere much further away from the red mech's general vicinity, "What was the deal again? He has to catch Alexis and then ask her permission to court Sureshock?"

"No," High Wire corrected, Rad shivering under him as the God of Prosperity started kneading his ears to make the Good Luck spirit more comfortable, "He has to catch Alexis and then Sureshock does anything he wants for however long Swindle would like. The wolf is only doing the leg work because Sureshock isn't, you know, the running type."

The God of Affection gave a tiny chuckle, started to run his servos up and down Carlos' back and tail unconsciously, the Friendship spirit giving a low purr at the movement.

Not one of the four of them noticed as Swindle shrieked from the other side of the jungle. He had been stupid enough to believe the wolf was actually stopping for a drink, tried to pounce and suddenly found himself falling off one of the larger waterfalls. No, this would not be an easy mission.

**Title:** Fruits of Labor  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Swindle/Sureshock  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Summary:<strong>Swindle finally has a good day.

After what seemed like a nightmare delivered by Jetfire after he had gotten dumped, Swindle finally caught Alexis. He'd carefully devised a trap in which Starscream played a big role in.

After bribing his boss with some premium grade energon, Swindle decided to use the advantages the wind presented to him and his little legs and the disadvantages presented to his quarry. After chasing the wolf into a particularly clear field where nothing but flowers and grass resided, Starscream started his magic, causing the winds to shift however he wanted, moving the shadows the plants created quickly and sporadically. All it took was Alexis to screw up her aim for a particular shadow to escape into and BAM! The Speed god had her in his arms and over his shoulder in a blink, making little noises of victory as he made his way back across the jungle with Alexis enduring the display. Starscream stayed hovering in the field mentally calling his partner a variety of demeaning names, like 'idiot', 'moron', and 'lunatic'.

Presenting Alexis to Sureshock, Swindle felt his ego deflate phenomenally as the other god looked at him indifferently and ordered the familiar away so they could speak in private.

"Congratulations," Sureshock said almost darkly staring out the window and not directly at him, "You won. Now, what do you want in return? My body? My title?"

Swindle would have looked insulted, but he understood what Sureshock was thinking. Being one of the lesser gods, they were considered fair game and little else. The orange god was probably confused by Swindle's attentions, seeing as nobody even talked to him unless they wanted something.

Slowly, Swindle tipped Sureshock's head so he was looking directly at him. Without any preamble, the speed god leaned in and planted a small energy burst on Sureshock's grey head piece, "I just want a fair shot to show how much I love you. And won't take your body and certainly don't want your title. If we were to interface, I couldn't stomach doing it if I knew you didn't want it. That would be wrong. I just want a shot, okay?"

Sureshock still looked confused, but he looked a bit lighter all of a sudden, lightly squeezing Swindle's servo. It was as close a sign of trust that he could show, really.

"Alright," Sureshock agreed, "But if you do try and steal my title, be warned that a familiar comes with it and mine is fickle. And if you do take advantage of me, be warned that High Wire and Grindor will make you more miserable than ever by cutting off your spike and feeding it to you."

"You won't regret it!"

**Title:** Someone Just Poke Mine Eyes Out.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> mentioned Swindle/Sureshock, hinted Sparklpug/Leader-1  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Summary:<strong>Some of the lesser gods are finding Swindle's endeavor to be quite the source of gossip.

Standing along and inside the river a waterfall running through it, five lesser gods stood congregating and speaking of the goings on among all the gods. A sort of group show of gossip that the larger and more renowned gods tended to stay away from.

The gods that hailed Blurr the God of Rain, the tiny gods of Clouds, Lightning and Thunder, all removing their silk scarves and the like to get in the river to cool themselves, Sonar, Runway and Jetstorm, laughed and twittered as the God of Written Word and the God of the Spoken Word simply skimmed their stabilizing servos on the water. Leader-1 held Sparkplug in his arms as the yellow mech started off another bout of information the grey and white mech felt to be quite useless.

"Did you see Swindle wandering around Blackout's temple yesterday? He said he was looking for the whitest rose bush he could find. I wonder what he wanted white roses for…"

Runway splashed Sonar with some water and turned to the yellow mech with an answer ready as usual, "I'll bet you anything that it's for Sureshock! Roses are supposed to stand for eternal love or something like that."

"Those are _red_roses," Jetstorm corrected, "Red roses for eternal love, yellow for friendship and white for…."

"Pure love," Leader-1 put in, relaxing his head onto Sparkplug's shoulder.

Sparkplug giggled rather like Cyclonus did at this revelation, leaning further back into Leader-1, "Aw! That's so sweet! Good for Swindle, finally getting someone to commit to."

"Yes, but of all gods, did it have to be Sureshock?" Sonar asked rhetorically, "I bet good money on him getting together with Mirage. At least their personalities complement each other. That's a loss of fifty credits to Bonecrusher…"

"Hey! Sureshock isn't that bad!" Sparkplug defended full-heartedly, "And anyway, nobot's going to change Swindle's mind. He's in **love** love. Let him alone."


End file.
